Karma's Boomerang
by smexy sevie's fangirl
Summary: Alfred should have seen it coming because once you throw the boomerang, it will always come back to you. YAOI, BOYXBOY


**This is a fun little story I want to make. Honestly the title pretty much gives it away, but I decided to make it about Lovino and Alfred. Spain's too nice, Germany... just no, and everyone else I didn't care for. Besides, we need more of this pairing since I recently got hooked on it so without further ado... Let's write!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story but if I did Feli wouldn't be the main character because too much of him irritates me and I like Romano better.**

**...**

_One week ago..._

_"It's over Feli," Alfred told him coldly. He honestly didn't care for the boy crying his eyes out in the middle of the street; Feli was clingy, talkative, and all around annoying. The only reason Alfred stayed with him for a week was because he wanted to have the bragging rights of sleeping with him. "W-what do you mean?" Feliciano cried, tears pouring down his eyes. "I mean our relationship is over," Alfred told him bluntly. "But we were only together for a week!" Feliciano yelled. "6 days too long," Alfred pushed his glasses up. "You weren't even that great in bed," Alfred scoffed. "You said you loved me!" Feliciano yelled. "I lied," Alfred said. He walked away leaving Feliciano crying with various onlookers watching the scene with pity._

_Feliciano ran in the house bawling his eyes out and Lovino ran down stairs. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Alfred- hic- l-left me- hic!" Feliciano sobbed. "(sigh) I warned you about Alfred, he does this to everyone," Lovino scowled. "I know- hic- but I thought he c-c-cared for me!" he cried. Lovino sighed and pulled him into a hug. "It's gonna be okay, you don't need him," Lovino comforted him. He led Feliciano to the couch and held him as he sobbed._

...

"There is a whole section in the library you're missing out on!" Francis exclaimed. "It's in the middle of summer, who goes to the library during summer?" Alfred asked taking a sip of his cappuccino. They decided to meet at Starbucks because they were stereotypical teenagers. "Arthur usually goes to the library," Francis said. "And he comes back with a stick up his ass," Alfred said. "What was that?!" Arthur yelled walking to their table. "Oh nothing," Alfred sarcastically asked. "You two need to learn to get along," Francis sighed. "How do you think I feel when my two favorite people are always fighting?" Francis asked. "I'm sorry baby," Arthur said. He sat on his boyfriends lap and kissed him. "Alfred," Francis said. "I'm sorry," Alfred said. _'That you can't get a muzzle on that mutt,' _he thought. Alfred looked over to see Gilbert and Matthew coming in.

"Hello guys!" Gilbirt greeted. "Hi," Matthew waved with a small small. "Why isn't your brother like you?" Arthur asked Matthew. "Quiet, looking for love-" "I would never go for Gilbert," Alfred cut him off. "The awesome me only has eyes for Mattie," Gilbert said. "Good for you," Alfred snorted. "Must you always be an asshole?" Arthur yelled. "Calm down you guys," Francis said. "Well I'm usually the one plowing an asshole, but whatever works for you," Alfred said. "Unbelievable!" Arthur yelled. "I just hope one day you mature and actually find love," Arthur said. "You didn't wish anything bad on him this time, that's progress Artie," Matthew said. "Even that _thing _deserves to experience love," Arthur said.

"Well I'm going to the library," Arthur said. "Bye baby," he kissed Francis. "See you guys later," Arthur said waving. "See?" Francis yelled pointing to Arthur. "Hot babes, go to the library!" Francis told Alfred. "Wow one annoying person," Alfred rolled his eyes. "Annoying?!" Arthur yelled. "Um! Let's go to the library tomorrow!" Matthew exclaimed trying to prevent the fight. "Whoa!" Gilbert exclaimed. "Someone as awesome as me does not go to the library!" he said. "Well then I won't wear those hello kitty underwear you bought me~" Matthew winked. "Ew! I don't want to hear about your sex life, Francis and Arthur are bad enough," Alfred said. Arthur lunged across the table and luckily Alfred jumped back. He decided to leave before Arthur really goes bat shit insane.

...

Even though Alfred said he wouldn't go to the library, his curiosity was peeked; he just wanted to see if their are any single, hot babes worth bedding. He entered and saw: Ivan and Wang Yao, Toris and Feliks, Natalya and Im Yong Soo. He snorted at Natalya and Im Yong Soo. They were both twisted and sick so they deserved each other; he wouldn't even wish them on Arthur. He saw some unpleasant looking people, but passed. He saw plain janes and hot chicks, but they were either coupled up or he had already had sex with them. He was about to give up and leave until he caught sight of the most beautiful person he ever laid his eyes on. He had nicely tanned skin, long smooth legs, a nice plump butt and dark brown hair. The boy had on black tennis shoes, short pants, and a black "I love Roma" T-shirt. The beauty was scanning the shelves for a book and then he looked straight at Alfred and smiled. Alfred lost his breath, green eyes. Anyone who was a close friend of Alfred knew green eyes were his weakness, they were just so gorgeous and other worldly.

The boy put the book down and walked away with the most elegant walk he had ever seen. Alfred ran to catch up to him. He ran in front of him and greet him, "Hello beautiful." "You are the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, how come I haven't seen you before?" He asked. "Well I don't really go out much, I'm usually here or at home with my younger brother," he answered. Alfred looked at the boy and for some reason a flag was raised in his head. He ignored the flag once he caught that sight of that sweet butt walking away. "Wait!" Alfred called. The boy turned around. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date, maybe to Olive Garden?" Alfred asked. The boy glared at him and answered, "dude I may be Italian but I hate Olive Garden." Alfred was at a lost for words, "W-well may-maybe we'll just, uh, go to the park and-" "Dude I was just kidding, Olive Garden sounds good." the boy laughed. Alfred chuckled nervously and said, "So see you..." "Tomorrow at 7:00," he answered. "By the way what's your name?" Alfred asked. "Lovino," the boy answered and walked away. Boy was that guy going to be fun!

...

**Well we all know where this is going! Lol. I really love this pairing and think they should get more love! Also Belarus and Korea really do deserve each other! lol. Anyways, read and review!**


End file.
